First Time
by Darkwolfvamp
Summary: Jodie and Ryan's first time together set after the game and if Jodie didn't sleep with Ryan at The Dinner chapter


Jodie and Ryan were sat on their bed together in silence snuggled together. Jodie had her head rested against Ryan's chest hearing the calm sound of his heartbeat enough to drift her off to sleep. Ryan had his fingers in her hair stroking strands of her brown hair.

"Ryan?" Jodie said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He responded back lifting his head up slightly.

"There's something I feel like I have to tell you" said Jodie.

Ryan now sat up and looked at Jodie her head was down as if she was hanging her head down in shame. "You ok?" Asked Ryan lifting her head up.

"Remember that time when we almost slept together and I stopped it?...it was because of something that happened to me as a teenager" confessed Jodie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Jodie nodded her head and shuffled closer to him as they were both now sat up looking at each other.

"When I was 17...I snuck out to meet some girls at this bar...they didn't turn up so I played some pool and this weird guy asked if he could play, I said I was fine but he came over anyway and played he was asking weird questions...the next minute they were ganging up on me and pushed me onto the snooker table..." Explained Jodie here lip started to quiver and her voice turned into a whimper as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If it weren't for Aiden I would have been raped but it still scares me and that's why I didn't sleep with you because every time I get close to someone I remember what happened and some things you can't forget" she said.

Ryan was shocked what basted would do this to a 17 year old girl. Ryan was quiet trying to take it all in and Jodie started sobbing "hey hey it's ok that was in the past they can't hurt you Aiden killed them your safe with me and what happened wasn't your fault...I regret leaving now that night" he confessed.

"Don't it wasn't your fault you didn't know what happened and that night I wasn't planning on telling you...but now our relationship has gone further I felt like it was time to confess and tell you about my past".

Ryan looked into her eyes stroking her hair and how her silky, soft hair would slide through his fingers. "Would it help if I told you about my past?...remember when I said my dad would get drunk and used to beat us all up? ...I was his main target he would go up to me first and start hitting me, I would sometimes lock myself in my room or run away...when I decided to move out I haven't seen him since because to be honest I'm still scared of him" confessed Ryan.

"Wow we've both been through tough times" said Jodie.

Ryan sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Jodie along so she was sitting between his legs lying her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and turned the TV on.

They sat there for a while watching Tv peacefully and calmly "um Ryan?" Asked Jodie breaking the silence between them again.

"Yeah?"

"Have you had?...have you ever?...have you ever had you know...when a boy likes a girl and a girl likes a guy..." Asked Jodie nervously.  
"Sex?"  
"Yeah"  
"A couple of times with previous girlfriends what about you?"

Jodie bit her lip wondering how he was going to react to her answer "never.." She responded. "Don't worry about it I can wait until you're ready" he said kissing her head.

Jodie lifted herself up and turned to face him "That's what I wanted to ask...can we maybe...now?" She asked.

Ryan was shocked Jodie wanted him to help her lose her virginity "you sure? we can wait if you want to" he said.

"I want to...with you" said Jodie placing herself onto his lap.

"We'll take this slow ok?" He said as he leaned down to kiss her it was gentle and soft he lowered his hands down to gently caress her body as they continued to kiss. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue access inside as his tongue explored inside her mouth.

Ryan let out a groan as Jodie shifted her crotch against his which made him pull Jodie closer to him. His hands traveled down so they grabbed the bottom of her t shirt, Jodie bit her lip waiting for him to pull it off she raised her arms up and Ryan slowly pulled her shirt off.

He lifted her head up so he could kiss her exposed neck. Jodie gasped as the sensitive skin on her neck was being touched by his warm lips and one of his hands were on her back while the other was gently cupping her left breast.

Jodie moved her hands down to the bottom of Ryan's shirt and Ryan stopped as she pulled his shirt off.

Ryan went to kissing her lips as she roamed her hands over his warm torso. Jodie bit her lip as she felt his hand move to her jeans and slowly unbutton them.

He lay her down on the bed so he could fully pull them off but he was going to slow for Jodie's liking. Jodie went to shake them off but was stopped by Ryan grabbing her legs. "Slow down Jodie we do have all night" he said with a smirk.

Jodie rolled her eyes as Ryan went back to pull them off but this time they were finally off. Once Jodie's jeans were removed, Ryan pulled his off. When that was done he hovered over her and continued to kiss her. His hands moved to unhook the bra-strap, fumbling slightly before pulling the bra off.

Jodie felt a little nervous as Ryan looked up to get a look at her. Jodie bit her lip as he smirked and ducked his head down taking her right nipple into his mouth.

"Ryan" she gasped as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He then let go giving the same treatment to her left breast. She felt a burning desire in her stomach with every swirl of his tongue.

Once he let go he hooked his finger into her underwear and pulled them down leaving her fully naked and exposed. "Your so beautiful Jodie" he whispered into her ear as he moved his kisses back down to her neck and leaving little love bites on her neck.

"Ryan oh god" she moaned as she felt his hand gently touching the sensitive skin of her crotch. She ran her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips.

She started squirming underneath him as he entered a finger into her and slowly moved his finger. She bit her lip trying to hold back the moans in her throat which were forcing there way out.

"Ryan I need you now" she moaned. Jodie pulled down Ryan 'a black briefs. Ryan rolled Jodie over so she was on top "What's going on?" Asked Jodie.

"Place yourself down that way you have control over your body and you can stop if it hurts too much...I'll keep hold of you" he said.

Ryan held onto Jodie's slender waist as she tried to lower herself onto his erection. She lowered herself slightly but backed away "you ok?" He asked.

"Can..can you take control?" She asked. Ryan kept hold of Jodie as they flipped over so Jodie was on the bed and Ryan was on top hovering over her.

He placed his head between the crook of her neck and hooked one of her legs over his waist. Jodie gripped onto Ryan as he slowly started to enter her it really hurt and she wished it would be over but she was hoping it would get better.

Ryan stopped as he heard her yelp he looked up at her "you ok? Do you want me to stop?" He asked with concern.

Jodie shook her head "no carry on it just hurts" Ryan nodded his head "just take deep breaths in and out and relax it will hurt less" he said and started to continue.

Jodie took deep breaths in and out there was no way the rest of him was going to fit. Jodie gave a scream on pain as Ryan quickly pushed the rest of him inside her. He kept still in that position and moved his head down to her ear whispering apologies and sweet things in her ear as she adjusted to him.

The pain turned into a burning desire "Ryan can you move please?" She asked. Ryan started to slowly move in and out as the pain started to feel pleasurable instead moans and pants were now to be able to be heard by both of them.

"Oh god Ryan" she moaned and he increased the pace.

Jodie had then realised they had come a long way from the first time them met when she told him to go fuck himself, to working in the CIA screaming at him on the plane, to seeing Ryan being tourtured but she spoke before they took his eyeball out, to destroying the condenser to being here losing her virginity to him.

Jodie now felt she was getting closer to climax "Ryan I think I'm gonna" she moaned gripping to to Ryan harder as he increased the pace "don't hold back" he groaned.

They were both moaning as Jodie climaxed along with Ryan a couple of seconds later.

They stayed in that position foreheads rested against each other panting for breath as they calmed down. Once they did Ryan pulled out of Jodie and kissed her.

He lifted the covers and lifted Jodie placing them selfs under the covers.

"You ok Jodie?" He asked running his fingers through her hair. Jodie nodded her head "yeah...thank you for listening to me about what happened to me"

"It's fine did any bad thoughts come up?" He asked with concern.

"No because I knew I was safe an you wouldn't hurt me" she responded.  
He looked into her eyes "I love you Jodie"  
"I love you too".  
They said as they drifted off to sleep a couple of minuets in each others arms feeling safe and secure.


End file.
